You did WHAT on your Star?
by Tjin
Summary: Xander is just out drinking with his Best Bud
1. The Chirpin bug said it best

Xander paced back and forth in the small grey room as he tried to keep from going nuts from being cooped up in the box he had been trapped in.

It wasn't his fault he was here, it had all started out with Willow and Alcohol, a demon lord had shown up just as the uber witch had finished doing Jagermeister shots against a rather stubborn Irish half-demon.

Xander had been so wasted he didn't even remember how the fight had started, all he knew was that insult had been thrown, then bottles and foodstuff and finally spells.

The spells were where Xander got into trouble.

It wasn't even as if he could blame it on one of the demon lord's spells that had landed him in this box.

It had been a simple mistake really, Willow had been trying to send the demon away when she had stumbled and pointed at Xander by accident.

In a flash of light, Alexander LaVelle Harris had been gone.

Hundreds of years into the future and halfway across the galaxy and onto the bridge of the Federation Starship 'Voyager' which was seventy odd years from their own home.

Of course he couldn't really blame the crew for throwing him in the brig, you don't just show up naked on the bridge in a flash of light. It was… rude.

With a growl at once again being the universe's whipping boy, Xander punched the glowing blue field that separated him from every geek's dream world and slumped back into the bed as all he got for his troubles was a rather nasty shock and an angry glare from the crewman that had drawn the proverbial short straw and was tasked to watch him.

--

"SIX RUBBER CHICKENS IN THE DEN! SIX RUBBER CHICKENS! YOU TAKE ONE DOWN, SLAP A CLOWN, FIVE RUBBER CHICKENS IN THE DEN!"

Xander was more then mildly surprised the snarling man he had been torturing for the last hour with the previous ninety five renditions of the song (Along with all five hundred repetitions of Bottles of Beer in the many hours before and the three hundred renditions of Old McDonald before that..) had managed to keep his hand from the phaser his hand twitched near.

Of course if he wouldn't break Xander obviously wasn't doing his job right, so he simply belted out another verse, horribly off key as the man winced again.

As far as Xander could tell he was counting the microseconds until his relief came.

Two more hours to go.

With a smirk Xander took a deep breath as he finished the last verse and let the silence linger for a moment.

With a sigh the guard slumped gratefully in his chair as he enjoyed the lack of noise in the hopes the intruder had finally gotten tired of his singing.

"I AM HENRY THE EIGHTH I AM! HENRY THE EIGHTH I AM I AM! I GOT MARRIED TO THE WIDOW NEXT DOOR…"

Ensign Eric Miller flinched, struggled to contain the near psychotic urge to throttle the man inside the cell until he was silent and looked at the pad that declared the time until his relief arrived.

Seventy two thousand and counting.

--

He was close, Xander's throat was raw and he knew it would probably hurt to talk for the next couple of days, but the end results were worth it, every verse started a tremor of twitches in the man as he tried to restrain himself.

Xander was more then impressed at the man's willpower, he had reduced hard case teachers to gibbering wrecks in less then an hour before. (One of the primary reasons the teachers threatened to skin Snyder if he actually gave any detention to him.)

But even though he threw his best efforts into it, the uniformed man had resisted and Xander's time was running out.

He guessed he had at best ten to fifteen minutes before the man's shift was over and despite the man's twitching his eyes remained glued to the then computer device with such intensity that Xander wondered if his eyes would remain when he finally fled from the enclosed space.

With a slight swish, the door slid back to reveal the tall dark security chief as the man looked up at the Vulcan with the desperation of a man on the brink of his sanity.

"You may leave now Ensign, I will finish your shift and take over watching the prisoner for the next shift as well." The dark alien said dispassionately as the young man nearly kissed the dark skinned man before fleeing the room.

Xander watched him go before turning a grin at Tuvok and he swallowed past his ragged throat. "I pity anyone named Henry onboard whenever he's around." Xander rasped as he tried to ignore the headache that had formed from so many hours of shouting.

"You seemed to take great pleasure in… annoying Ensign Miller, Mister Harris, I do not believe you will find me quite so susceptible to your… singing." The Vulcan said as he sat in the hastily vacated chair and stared at the captive that was creating such a stir onboard the ship.

Xander smirked as he took a swallow from the water in his cell and watched the dark man for several seconds. "I do love a challenge." Xander said simply as he reset the clock in his head for eight hours and change and looked the 'so called' emotionless alien in the eye.

"Gnock." Xander clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and watched the alien as he stared back at Xander.

The only reaction was a single raised eyebrow.

Xander waited a short time before repeating the noise.

--

Seven hours later, Xander finally started to notice a slight tensing in the alien's neck whenever the set amount of time Xander had chosen between the noises drew to a close and an almost miniscule flinch when he made the sound.

It was in truth so slight, Xander wondered if he had been imagining it, but continued with the variant of the Chinese water torture.

He had a captive audience and he wanted to see how far he could go in breaking someone that claimed to have no emotions.

--

Xander was mildly disappointed with himself as the tensing and near unnoticeable flinch was all the reaction he got before Tuvok's relief arrived.

He couldn't exactly say he affected the alien, but he was quite sure he saw the dark skinned chief of security stumble slightly as Xander made the sound one last time before the door closed.

Snickering to himself in his sleep clouded mind Xander looked at his newest subject with tired eyes as he tried to figure out how he could get under the half Klingon's nerves.

He opened his mouth to try when the force field disappeared in a flicker and the glaring form of B'Elanna Torres strode into the cell and caught Xander cleanly on the chin with a heavy punch.

As the world faded from both the blow, the alcohol he had consumed so long ago and the lack of sleep, Xander saw the shield raise itself and the content half-Klingon sit back down and pick up the PAD to work.

--

Xander watched the Hologram play out as he smirked at the recreation Harry Kim had managed to program for his third wedding anniversary.

It was sweet of him to bring back the memories of how the two of them met.

--

(A/N)

Written for Twisting the Hellmouths Fic-For-All Challenge, I hope you all Enjoy and please review.

-Tjin


	2. Well great

(A/N) Well I told myself this one wouldn't be continued, but this kind of stuck with me and wouldn't let me go.

So you now get to benefit of the demented ramblings of my muse.

Hope this doesn't mentally scar anyone worse than they already are.

--

Xander stood as straight as he could before the current voice of god, while most speakers for the almighty went with names like La Metatron or Prophets this terrifying person simply went by Captain Kathryn Janeway.

"Perhaps you would care to explain Mr. Harris." The captain and force majeure aboard the Federation starship Voyager asked as she continued to glare at the walking talking living embodiment of a migraine aboard her ship.

"Well you see, it's a funny story really and you know while were on the subject of funny have you heard Neelix story about the Gramblort and the three broken Spree? It goes like this, a Gramblort was drifting through the bog…" Xander trailed off as the Captain's glared doubled. "You've heard that one then." Xander tried weakly as the captain let out a quiet sigh and composed herself before looking back at Xander.

"How many does this make?" she asked as Xander tried to look anywhere but at the highest ranking human within almost a hundred light years.

"Two or three?" Xander tried as the captain continued to stare at him disbelievingly. "Three or four?" He hedged as the captain tapped a key on the pad and checked it before spinning it around and sliding towards him.

"Eleven to be exact Mister Harris, Eleven planets you have been permanently banished from. One of which actually had to pass a law ALLOWING them to banish you." The captain said as she leaned back in her chair and watched the young man doublecheck her records sheepishly.

Xander looked over the information before looking back up at her. "It wasn't my fault, I mean who would leave a loaded…"

"You were told not to touch ANYTHING!" the captain said as Xander jumped to his own defense.

"The Doc managed to grow them all back and I think it's rather unfair to blame the entire thing on me anyway since they said it wouldn't set them back too far." Xander defended as the captain added a frown to her glare.

"Fifty years, while technically is only a minor set back on something like that, the fact it was scheduled for release this year is more than a small annoyance." The captain stated coldly as Xander cast about for any way out of this before hanging his head.

"It won't happen again." He said as the captain tried to resist the urge to throttle the young man before pushing a button on her chair and waiting for Tuvok to enter her ready room and snap to attention.

"Take Mister Harris back to his cell, he is confined there for the time being. I will review the situation in one month's time."

As the large Vulcan pushed Xander out the door, Xander considered the wisdom of taunting the chief of security in a relatively small ship he was likely to be stuck on for the next seventy years.

Behind him, Captain Janeway made a note to get the doctor to send up a hypo of stress and headache relievers as the tea just wasn't cutting it anymore.

--

Xander glared about 'His' cell and slumped onto the bed with a sigh. Due to an amazing amount of requests Xander's cell was the only one with a permanent audio dampener in place.

While this reduced the ships computing capacity slightly, as it had to keep track of what Xander said in search of warning phrases, it did increase the mental life span of the guards by a decidedly noticeable margin.

"So you're him? I must say I'm not impressed."

Xander gave a shout of surprise as he leapt from his bed and turned to face the smirking man in a red Admirals uniform. "Who the heck are you and why in the ever loving hell are you trying to scare me to death?" Xander demanded and felt a sinking feeling as the man grinned at him.

"I go by many names my young friend, Loki, Ethorus, Janus the Memda call me Ukuda and there is a veritable plethora of other names, though to tell you the truth I've come to enjoy the way you humans say my other name." the man said as Xander frowned at the names before taking the offered bait.

"Yeah, what name would that be?" Xander said as he checked the guard and found the man studiously ignoring the goings on in the cell with determined practice.

"I'm glad you asked, to tell you the truth Jean Luc says it the best but I suppose most humans give it a good try, you may call me Q." the man said with a flourish as the color drained from Xander's face as the horror stories of this being's exploits rushed into his mind.

"Shit." Xanders words brought a slight frown to the man's face as he dropped the pose.

"No, it's pronounced Q, can the monkey say Q? It starts with a Kaa sound and ends with a sheep." The man said with a smirk before frowning at Xander's confused look. "Ends with a sheep you know an Ewe." The man explained before throwing his hands up in disgust. "Nobody understands good humor these days. I swear I miss the good old days of electric rutabagas and weed whacker jokes." The nearly omnipotent being continued to mumble about monks and potato salad.

Letting the man continue for a time, Xander finally frowned and cleared his throat. "Okay and you're here why?" Xander questioned as the man sat down on the bed and looked at Xander again.

"No reason really, just checking out the competition, not that you can compete with me you understand but you are making a name for yourself on quite a few worlds." The man said as Xander stared at him in confusion again.

"Competition? Competition for what?" Xander asked as the man let another smirk creep onto his face.

"Why the god of Chaos of course."

Thankfully the Audio dampeners were still operating or most of the ship would have been woken by the shrill screech of "WHAT?"

--

Finishing up the days reports Captain Janeway shivered as she tried to place the feeling of terror she had.

--

(A/N) Okay… what do ya think?


	3. Headaches in SPAAACE!

Dianna Troi resisted the urge to rub her temples as the headache she had been fighting off redoubled.

The preceding days had been difficult on the emphatic woman, what with three separate treaties to assist with, her wedding to plan, her mother insisting that she come to escort her from there homeworld and now this.

While she was happy that Voyager and her crew had returned safely from the Delta Quadrant she was more then slightly annoyed that Starfleet Command had insisted she 'interview' this particular crew member.

Taking a breath Dianna looked back down at her PAD as she tried to ignore the pain in her skull. "So after arriving at the brig you were confronted by Q." She recapped before looking back up at him. "Then what happened?"

"So he claimed he just wanted to meet an up and coming god of chaos, which let me tell you I never asked for, when you know we started talking and one thing led to another and before I knew it he was offering me a portion of his power." Xander said radiating honesty and truthfulness as he replayed the day in his mind.

"I find it hard to believe that a being such as Q would lend his power to just anyone." Dianna said as the human she had been talking to for the last several hours simply shrugged.

"Well he did mumble something about 'Shits and Giggles' and Jean-Luc not playing along before launching into this big monolog about how he found my species to be the most fascinating insects he'd ever found." Xander said before chuckling. "That's usually when I start to just ignore them completely."

Nodding as her own recollection of the nearly omnipotent being was similar she motioned for the young man to continue.

"Well from what I understand he wanted to give me one percent of his power for a day when there was this flash of light and he was sitting there with this horrified look on his face, something about a micro-singularity pulse in the dilitium matrix reacted with the warp field to rewrite subspace in the area just as he was transferring the power, it was all really complicated and while I understood it at the time I couldn't tell you the specifics to save my life now, anyway I ended up with like ninety nine percent of his power for an hour and then it all just went away. I really can't tell you much about what happened during that time as it's all really fuzzy."

Honesty again, Dianna knew he had skirted some details but the majority of the information was truthful.

Inputting some more information in the PAD Dianna checked the Stardate for any recorded anomalies before frowning. "Interesting, that was the Stardate of the mass gravity disturbance." She muttered before picking up a hint of interest from the young man.

"Gravity disturbance?" he asked as curiosity simply oozed from him.

Looking up she smiled at the tone. "Yes very strange, every single member in both the Federation Diplomatic and Law fields reported a massive gravity surge within there uniforms emanating from there lower undergarment area." She said picking up a brief spike of humor before it was quickly covered in almost palpable concern.

"So your telling me that every politician and lawyer had there undergarments mysteriously lifted up at the same time?" Xander said in fascination before feelings of concern doubled. "Well I hope nobody was hurt during the… anomaly."

Staring at him Dianna wondered if she had simply imagined the feeling of humor, he truly did seem worried. "No, mild to intense discomfort and several of the law agents were walking… funny for a few days but other then that no harm was done." There it was, she had definitely picked up a spike of humor from the boy before he had hidden it behind a façade of false relief. "So aside from that you had no further dealings with Q?" she asked as she double checked the report log to make sure.

"Nope not a thing… well nothing that I can remember but between Q and all the other weird stuff we ran into that's not saying much."

Considering her time aboard the Enterprise Dianna had to agree with young Xander's assessment. "Very well there's only one last question before we move on to another area of concern." She said before opening herself up as clearly as she could to her empathic sense. "Do you have any information as to why every single replicator in the universe no matter the species of origin seems to have the recipe for Twinkies hardwired into the programming?"

Xander looked at the dark haired lady for a moment before shaking his head slowly. "Nope." He said with a smirk as the Betazed simply stared at him in disbelief.

Not that she could claim that he was lying, every sense she had was screaming his honesty and truthfulness.

Glaring at the boy as she finally rubbed the side of her head Dianna input the pertinent information on the PAD before moving on to the next question Starfleet wanted her to ask.

"Very well then Mr. Harris, now about this data concerning the Borg…"

For a brief moment Deanna Troi had the absolutely evil thought of bringing the young man along when she went to pick up her mother before shoving the idea away.

Not even she was that evil.

--

(A/N) Well I just wrote this out, I haven't had enough sleep so please blame that for the demented ramblings you just read.

Hopefully you enjoyed this enough to drop a few bright shiny reviews my way, but if not I understand.

I'm currently wondering what you (the readers) would rather see in the next chapter.

Xander vs. The Borg.

Or

Xander and the Mind Reading Mother from Hell!

Well let me know and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

Have Fun.

-Tjin


	4. Mind Reading Mother

'You see, you want to kick a _baby_ seal because if you kick an adult it will bite you and then you get gangrene, which isn't really a gang as it turns out which is confusing since the Purple Gang was rather big once, but anyways, once gangrene sets in it freezes, which then breaks and falls off leaving these meat chunks all across the tundra, and then a polar bear follows the meat chunks and the next thing you know your leg is being eaten while you sleep and you have to stab a bear with a spork and of course the animal rights groups start screaming at you for hurting the 'poor animal' despite him having eaten part of you, so you have to thrash them with your crutch and then the police are called and the K-9 unit growls 'cause he smells the bear, but you think he's growling at you, so you bite him and that's assaulting an officer and they take you to the station, but someone comments about weapons and then there's a cavity…'

Lwaxana rubbed her head tiredly as she finally envied her daughter's lesser telepathic abilities, it seemed to save her from the incessant mental babbling of the young human she had been introduced to earlier.

'And of course you're not going to marry Bubba, so you escape using a toothbrush a mop and a deck of girly playing cards, but the guards see you so you have to run, which is really hard to do with just one leg and crutches…'

With a strangled scream the elder Troi finally fled the lounge aboard the Enterprise, much to the amazement of the crew and its captain.

Watching the woman run, Xander smirked before turning back to the other guests at his table and blinked at their stares "Do I have something on my face?"

-

"Sooooo…. He's you," Xander asked as Picard nodded "And he's bald," another nod "And he's evil."

"Indeed, it seems the Romulan clone was unable to withstand the artificial aging process they put it through, the body is breaking down and his mental state is not at its best." Picard said as he sat across from the young man that had both complicated his life and saved him from the elder Miss Troi.

"Okay, first has he asked for any Sharks with fricken Lasers on their head?" Xander asked with a smirk as the captain simply stared at him for a minute. Finally caving Xander leaned back in the chair, "The problem seems to be the advanced cloaking field," Xander mused as the captain nodded tiredly.

"Yes, the cloaking field aboard the Scimitar is far superior to anything we have as yet seen." The long winded captain explained.

"Well, we seem to have a Land of the blind deal here," Xander said as the captain looked at him in confusion. "In the land of the blind, the one eyed man is king." Xander explained before rubbing the prosthetic eye he had received when he had first arrived. "if that's the case why don't you blind him?" he asked as the captain leaned forward.

"But how? To destroy his sensors we would need a pinpoint shot and we can't do that as long as they remain cloaked." Jean-luc said as the young man smiled.

"Well I was just considering seeding the area around us with stealth nukes and waiting for him to come to us but…" Xander trailed off at the horrified look on the captain's face "What? While I doubt they would actually hurt the big bad ship the Radiation would disperse in a uniform pattern until something cloaked ran through it, of course both of your sensors would be blind due to the radiation but you would expect it and could compensate…" Xander trailed off again as the captain hurriedly said good bye and rushed from the room, watching him go Xander simply shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

Hidden from the material world Q watched the exchange with interest. /Hmmm…. Sharks with lasers/ he thought as he let himself be pulled away by the galactic currents.


	5. Borging eer Boring

"Now Mister Harris, Federation command has heard some disturbing rumors concerning your interaction with the Borg Collective, would you care to expand on that issue?" the Admiral asked seriously as he stared down at the young man before him. While he, personally had no problem with the young man's decision, certain portions of the Federation Council was trying to bury the temporally misplaced young man and he was shackled from assisting him too much.

On the other side of the court chambers, Xander let out a sigh. He knew when he did it that it would come back to bite him in the ass, so taking a deep breath Xander thought back to that time in the Delta Quadrant.

"AAK! HELP RAPE!"

"I assure you Mister Harris I have no such intentions. Even if I was capable, my programming prevents such actions on my part. I am merely trying to ascertain the extent of your injury and the best way to repair the damage." The Emergency medical Hologram said curtly as he chased his victim… err patient around the Sickbay with a tricorder and hypo. In all his years and with all the recorded information he had on file he had never met a patient as unwilling to be helped as Alexander Harris.

He had been so excited about the prospect of a new eye, asking many questions both inane and thought provoking, right up until the doctor described the process.

"Really Mister Harris, All I am going to do is pluck out your other eye to make sure we replicate your new one to the correct specifications, then we tunnel out the scar tissue with a breaching laser and thermo-scalpel, splice in the new nerve endings, rewrite the cerebral coding to accept it, place an ablative layer in the under layer of both eyes, superheat the outer to prevent swelling expansion and then pop both eyes back in good as new, probably even better."

Blinking in shock as the young man ran screaming from the Sick-Bay, the Emergency medical Hologram cast his eyes towards the ceiling in exasperation before making a mental note to speak with the Captain and then shutting off his program. Really, why the young man would panic at such a simple procedure was beyond him.

"B'Elanna!"

Turning at the shout, B'Elanna Torres blinked as the young man ran down the corridor after her before falling into step, in the short time he had been onboard Voyager, Xander had shaken up the crew several times. The Prank War he had started with Tom Parris had reached the point of crises when Xander had somehow commandeered the communications dish and started offering a Universal Gigolo service in Parris' name had almost started an actual (small) war requiring the Captain to start an ever growing list of banned, prohibited and outlawed items and actions.

That the trouble maker was seeking her out personally was something to be worried about. "What do you want Harris?" she asked curtly as she mentally started struggling to resist knocking the annoying one eyed man through the wall.

She blinked as he spun around behind her using her as a shield against some unknown threat, a panicked look in his eye as he scanned the hallway franticly.

Also checking the hallway carefully, B'Elanna frowned before turning to glare at the human that was currently using her as a shield against some unknown evil. "What have you done now?" she demanded as Xander got a look of pure innocence at the insinuation.

"Me!" He squawked before clearing his throat and returning the glare "I mean, me? I'm the victim here! Your crazy Doctor Light went bonkers and chased me all over the med bay wanting to rip out my eyeball and then cook it." Xander defended before double checking that the mad doctor wasn't still after him over the half Klingon's shoulder.

Resisting the urge to hit him, B'Elanna sighed in frustration. "You do know that the Doctor is a Hologram, he can't chase you once you are out of the Sick-Bay."

Snorting at that, Xander took a step back and shook his head "That's what they all say. 'They can't hurt you if you are on Holy Ground, they can't cross running water, you can't get married to a centuries old demon goddess ghost trapped in corporeal form' and guess what, all of them were wrong," Xander defended before checking down the hallway again nervously. "I'm telling you B'Elanna, give it a week and that poor excuse for an electronic ghost will be chasing me all over the ship with a Hypo and a soldering spork."

Staring at the odd human, B'Elanna considered everything that was wrong with that sentence before falling back on what was becoming a traditional response when dealing with him. "Were you dropped on your head as a child?" she demanded to know before shaking off the question. "What did you want anyway?"

Blinking at the sudden shift in topic, Xander idly wondered why everyone kept asking him that first question before his mind settled on the second "Want?"

"You came running down the hall screaming. I assume you wanted something," The engineer explained to the stunned look of the ship's resident trouble maker.

Blinking at the question, Xander ran that thought process through his mind a couple of times before shrugging. "No, not really… I usually hide behind a female when being chased, ingrained habit, sorry." Xander apologized before following the angry female down the hallway again. "So, not to be rude or anything but what are you doing?" Xander asked before smiling "When not saving the knight from the dragon and all."

Shaking her head at his antics, B'Elanna actually had to think for a moment before the issue at hand came rushing back to her. The man child had actually managed to distract her from the current crises in a way not even the Captain's direct orders could manage. "Voyager is approaching the section of space currently controlled by the Borg, the captain asked me to find some kind of defense in case they attack."

"Aah, that explains th- Whatsa borg?"

Turning towards him again, B'Elanna had to remember that despite his odd character, Xander Harris was not from this time and as such he knew nothing of the Borg Collective. "Basically, they are a cyborg hive mind species made up of every race they come across. They float through space attacking ships and planets and _assimilating_ them, adding the population and technology to their own."

Nodding at that, Xanders mind started to look at the issue from all directions. "Robo-Space-Vampires, gotcha," Xander muttered and shrugged at his favorite half Klingon's look "They grab you, turn you into themselves and then use you to further their own goals," Xander explained his view as the two kept walking down the hallway towards engineering. "Anyways, I'm guessing they are pretty much immune to all kinds of viruses and whatnot-"

Growling at the misplaced human's attempt to help, B'Elanna tapped the pad in her hand several times before shoving it in front of him in disgust. "I have tried every algorithm in every database I can come up with. The Borg programming adapts to each and every one before the corruption can pass more than three times, nowhere near enough to deal with the millions of drones on a single cube." B'Elanna growled as her mind continued turning the problem over and over in her head as Xander stared at the screen and poked at it for several minutes.

"Yeah, actually I was talking about a real virus," Xander muttered to himself as he continued to poke and prod at the odd computer like device in his hand "I mean, it worked well enough in 'War of the Worlds', so I figure-"

"You think we haven't thought about that? The Borg Nanite Technology has completely taken control of the host body, immune system included," B'Elanna raged as she went over an issue she had spent three sleepless days on earlier in the week before abandoning it. "Any foreign body entering the host is immediately recorded and destroyed, no ifs ,ands or buts about it."

"Any foreign?"

"What?" The odd question cut through the engineer's anger as she stared at Xander oddly. "Yes of course, the nanites can't destroy the host cells or the nanites would eat their host body."

"So something like cancer would just be ignored?" Xander pressed and smiled as the engineer took the pad back from him and started typing.

"Well, yes but… we can't weaponize cancer, the genome sequence is far too…" B'Elanna drifted off as Xander peeked over her shoulder.

"Well, for most species yes, but the nanites have already trained the body to accept signals, so a deviant signal with orders to replicate, which it sounds like is already a standing order, should do the-" Xander's comments were cut off as the shorter woman spun around and kissed him before rushing down the hallway.

Blinking at what just happened, Xander took a moment to reboot his brain before shaking his head. Whistling as he walked down the corridor, he decided that his luck with the opposite gender was still holding strong.

Leaning forward in the plush chair, Xander smiled pleasantly at the twelve uniformed individuals facing him in the court room. Outside a growing crowd was protesting as more and more members of the Federation took offense to the hearing, one of the reasons the small group had been so adamant about the trial being held secretly and without media attention.

Of course trying to be sneaky with someone that Q finds amusing was not a wise idea. While he had promised Picard that he would leave humanity alone, Q had made no such oath concerning the Klingons, Antaarins, Ferengi, Vulcans or any dozen of the hundreds of species currently flocking to San Francisco in protest of the Federation's underhanded tactics against the poor, innocent Alexander Harris.

There was going to be hell to pay.


End file.
